Kwon Ji Yong
by Devilsho
Summary: Hanya sebuah songfic yang dibuat bedasarkan album GDragon - Kwon Ji Yong. Silahkan nilai sendiri genrenya. (Pict aren't mine)
1. Intro

**Kwon Ji Yong; Intro (Middle Fingers Up)**

* * *

 _'Peace minus one'_  
Aku sendiri yang menciptakan istilah itu. Yup! Itu adalah logo dialbum sebelumnya _'Coup d'etat'_.  
Apa maknanya? Rata-rata orang bertanya demikian.  
Aku hanya menjawab; anomali.

Ingin ada suatu perubahan lewat aksi, bukan hanya sekedar teori yang biasanya orang teriakkan dibawah nama 'revolusi'.  
Cukup kepalkan Jempol, Telunjuk, Jari Manis, dan Kelingking. Yang tersisa hanya jari tengah kan?  
Angkat jari tengahmu itu, dan silahkan kamu gunakan itu untuk memberi _haters_ yang sering banyak omong itu 'makanan tak langsung' yang memang layak mereka dapatkan.

Aku tercengang, di negara timur yang memiliki adat yang lebih baik ketimbang adat barat.  
Masih saja ada kebijakan politik yang seperti itu; naif.  
Dengan tenangnya, kalian buat peraturan **lagi** yang seolah-olah dianggap benar karena kalian adalah pemikul aspirasi rakyat dan membuatnya seakan-akan rakyat membutuhkannya.  
Padahal itu **BULLSH*T.  
** Sangat bagus, seakan mereka tidak punya rasa bersalah atas apa yang mereka langgar dari sumpah serapah yang memang sedari awal tidak lagi bermakna di zaman millennial seperti ini.  
Lalu apa yang ingin dibanggakan negara timur?  
Adat ketimuran-nya?  
 _Let me tell you this_ ; Tidak ada lagi.

Terserah media mau membubuhkan tulisan konspirasi yang mereka gilai dan diinginkan untuk mengisi perut mereka dan juga memberikan 'minuman tidak langsung' untuk para pembaca setianya.  
Haus akan 'konspirasi' yang seakan-akan nyata dan memang apa adanya.  
Sungguh media massa sudah tidak memperdulikan itu.  
Kita sendiri yang tau kebenaran yang sesungguhnya hanya mampu berkomentar di kolom komentar yang tersedia.  
Bicara memberikan opini hingga fakta yang konkrit.  
Tinggal menunggu saja dari pihak administrator untuk memblokir komentar kita.  
Ujung-ujungnya uang kita akan mengalir kepada mereka. suka atau tidak.  
Karena mereka adalah penjilat yang memuja suatu barang yang tidak akan pernah menolong mereka saat mereka sudah berada di liang lahat; sama seperti kalian.

Datang kepadaku dengan kalap termakan nafsu dunia, mendeklarasikan bahwa kita pernah bertemu.  
Kapan? Aku saja baru melihat rupamu hari ini; kenapa harus berbohong?  
Kamu bilang kamu adalah kenalannya Seungri, **Terus?**  
Sebelum kamu mengutarakan maksud utama saja aku sudah tau apa jawabannya; 'berikan aku nomormu'.  
Jadi kita bisa minum bersama, dan aku bisa kenalkan wanita-wanita cantik yang dapat memuaskan nafsu birahi.  
Pola yang sama. Membosankan.

Hei, jika aku mau, aku bisa mendapatkannya kapan saja; Pesan, Nikmati, Bayar, Selesai.  
Aku ini memang mega bintang yang semua orang kenal, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu mempermainkan wanita; makhluk terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan.  
Lalu kenapa aku harus memberikan nomorku? **Untungnya apa?** kau tak lain hanyalah fans yang haus akan popularitas dunia maya yang bahkan tidak mampu menopang hidup dalam kehidupan nyata.

Ditambah lagi, mengaku sebagai kenalan _maknae_ -ku. Memangnya Seungri semurah itu sampai kamu berani menjual namanya dihadapanku?  
Saudaranya juga bukan.  
Jika kau memang saudaranya seharusnya aku tau. Tapi kau hanya kenalan.  
Dan yang paling ingin kukatakan didepan muka penjilat sepertimu; **Kamu siapa?**

Setiap hari, jam, detik.  
Ada saja yang me-mention aku dalam postingan mereka, baik itu akun resmi maupun pribadi.  
Ada yang membuatku tersenyum lebar.  
Memberikan aura positif untuk terus berkarya.  
Namun tidak sedikit yang membuat senyuman ini menghilang bagai disilet pisau.

Setiap hari, jam, detik itu pula; privasiku direnggut.  
Makin hari jatah privasi yang seharusnya bisa aku gunakan untuk bersantai dan bercengkrama dengan keluarga.  
Diambil seenaknya oleh media dan para fans yang mengerubungiku.  
Baik dunia maya maupun nyata.  
Mata mereka lapar dan seolah menelanjangiku.  
Mereka mungkin menganggapku sebagai oppa mereka.  
Tapi aku hanyalah seorang yang ingin dikenal luas sebagai Kwon Ji-Yong; bukan G-Dragon.

Aku ingin tahu, apa mereka masih menganggap aku oppa yang tidak tergantikan?  
Masihkah nanti aku dipuja-puja bak berhala terbesar yang pernah diciptakan? atau malah mencibir hingga tidak bersisa karena aku melarikan diri.

Tidak ada lagi yang namanya fan meeting.  
Cerita yang sudah lelah aku buat di media sebagai penglaris mereka dalam mencari nafkah.  
Tidak ada lagi yang namanya drama diantara idol-idol; levelku berbeda dengan kalian.

Meski begitu, semua itu akan aku lakukan untuk menghilang dari dunia hiburan untuk selamanya.  
Level yang selalu aku sebut dengan para idol yang bertebaran dimana-mana, akan mencapai titik peristirahatan terakhirnya. Bahkan nama yang aku miliki ini akan terlupakan oleh khayalak luas; pudar, hilang, lenyap, tewas.

Sebelum itu terjadi, ikuti saja alunan musik seorang G-Dragon ini hingga titik klimaks; Aku ini angkuh sekali.

Mungkin..  
aku terlihat sangat menikmati momen-momen saat dipanggung, baik sebagai Bigbang maupun sebagai G-Dragon.  
Tapi dibalik layar; aku tidak menikmatinya.  
Mungkin kalian akan berkata bahwa oppa kalian ini berbohong; aku tidak berbohong.  
Ada kalanya aku berdiri diantara 'Nyata' dengan 'Semu'.  
G-Dragon itu bukan aku; itu Semu.  
Tapi kenapa masih melekat ditubuh bagai lem yang sudah mengeras?

Dunia ini sungguh memiliki kejutannya tersendiri, seperti ada mantra; sesuai ekspetasiku.

 **Veni**..  
aku datang dengan nama panggung G-Dragon yang diagung-agungkan khayalak luas dan telah dibaiat menjadi Raja K-Pop tanpa ada paksaan dari manapun.  
Tiba diatas puncak kesuksesan yang semua idol dambakan.  
 **Vidi**..  
aku melihat kalian yang berdesak-desakkan bagai kumpulan ikan piranha yang bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan yang akan disuguhkan layaknya makanan mewah di restoran bintang 5; Sungguh konyol.  
 **Vici**..  
aku kuasai kalian semua wahai penikmat musik yang dengan lugunya datang ke konser berlabel G-Dragon yang sebenarnya tidak nyata.  
Dengan mudahnya, aku bisa hisap habis seluruh dana yang kalian tabung hanya untuk sekedar melihatku.  
Jika kalian berada di bagian terdepan.  
Itupun kalau aku mengingat rupa kalian yang beragam.  
Tapi, sebagai gantinya aku harus memberikan pertunjukan sesosok yang tidak pernah ada itu.  
Fokuslah dan nikmati selagi kalian masih terhipnotis didalam kejamnya dunia hiburan yang aku pijaki ini.

Sungguh, rasanya aku ingin tertawa dengan tingkah polos kalian semua.  
Inilah aku yang sesungguhnya.  
'Sang Legenda'  
yang orang-orang puja.

* * *

Tidak bermaksud menjelekkan siapa-siapa.  
Ini hanyalah songfic.  
Author sendiri adalah VIP.

RnR? hehehe :v

* * *

 **Next**

 **Kwon Ji Yong; Act I (BULLSH*T)**


	2. Act I

**Kwon Ji Yong; Act I (BULLSH*T)**

* * *

Aku tidak peduli dengan terkaan media yang SANGAT jarang memberikan berita yang bermanfaat.  
Menulis dengan cerianya.  
Tanpa merasa bersalah atas apa yang mereka tulis itu.  
Tapi omong kosong apa yang aku baca ini?  
Rumor yang diada-adakan, apa mereka benar-benar butuh uang sampai harus menulis nama panggungku yang diagung-agungkan ini?  
Pergi ke klub malam; Ditambah dengan melakukan pelecehan disana?  
Aku sendiri tidak melakukan itu, pergi saja tidak.  
Bahkan aku baru tau ada klub malam yang seperti itu.

Lebih baik aku klarifikasi saja sendiri via media sosial, pasti akan menjadi berita lanjutan dari itu.

Yap! Dugaanku benar adanya;  
Menjadi headline media; clickbait yang sempurna; uang mereka dapat.  
Malu lah kalian wahai awak media!  
Menyebarkan berita yang kebenarannya saja dipertanyakan.  
Cocokologi kalian masih rendah dalam membeberkan fakta; kalian seperti sampah.  
Oh Tuhan, kenapa Engkau membiarkan orang-orang ini berkecimpung di dunia yang seperti itu?

Hei! Aku ini nyata!  
Aku dilahirkan ke Bumi ini saja sudah menjadi takdir yang tidak terbantahkan lagi; menjadi G-Dragon.  
Asli dari Korea, dengan kemampuan natural, dan tentunya orang seperti aku ini istimewa;  
tidak ada yang seperti Kwon Ji Yong a.k.a G-Dragon.  
Mungkin tidak ada yang se-kontroversial seperti aku.  
Sepertinya begitu.

Kalian para pembenci pikir aku ini bermental lemah?  
HAH! Berdiri di panggung saja membutuhkan mental yang kuat.  
Tidak seperti kalian yang disuruh maju ke depan kelas saja harus berpikir dua kali; sekarang siapa yang lemah?  
Dulu yang menghina Bigbang dengan kalimat pedasnya hingga mengirim teror dengan berbagai macam bentuk.  
Sekarang ada dimana?  
Dirumah mengurung diri?  
Atau sedang berkhayal namun tak ada aksi?  
Entahlah; untuk apa aku peduli hal remeh?  
Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

Dulu saat Bigbang debut, Kru yang menangangi kami tidak mendukung secara total.  
Sekarang saat Bigbang sudah berada di atas, baru lah mereka benar-benar mendukung kami secara total.  
Bagi kalian yang tidak mengerti, pasti akan berkata bahwa memang seharusnya begitu.  
Bagi kalian yang mengerti; paham maksudnya?

Lagi-lagi uang dapat merubah segalanya, dulu mereka mengeluh ditempatkan bersama Bigbang.  
Kini? Mereka sudah berani bilang bahwa member Bigbang sudah seperti keluarga; Omong Kosong!  
Merasa seperti keluarga karena kami sudah menjadi sapi perah agensi kan?  
Aku hanya bisa menyeringai melihat tingkah laku mereka yang bermuka dua.

Jaman sekarang mana bisa dengan uang dapat membeli loyalitas.  
Ada yang menawarkan lebih, pasti mereka berpindah; Agresif seperti anjing yang mencium makanan favoritnya.  
Jika ada yang tidak beranjak karena loyalitasnya yang besar; percayalah didunia ini jarang ditemukan.  
Sering sekali aku temukan di sekelilingku, banyak yang berkoar-koar loyalitas bak api yang menyala-nyala.  
Loyalitas apa yang dia maksud?  
Loyalitas bukan sesuat yang perlu diumbar.  
Loyalitas itu dilaksanakan dengan aksi.  
Dengan segenap jiwa raga; bukan dengan berbicara 'saja'.  
Ingin aku tampar kedua sisi muka mereka yang menrongrong dibawah panji loyalitas.  
dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya; BULLSH*T!

Memang benar kalau aku ini seangn sekali bermabuk-mabuk ria.  
Tau untuk apa?  
Agar aku bisa mengekspresikan semua yang ada di kepala ini.  
Tanpa perlu memikirkan sekitar.  
Tak peduli perkataan yang pedas terlontar dari mulut.  
Karena memang itu tujuannya.  
Membuang semua omong kosong yang aku dengar bak ember yang ditumpahkan seluruh isinya.  
Berharap agar dapat terbang ke langit; agar tidak mendengar lagi omong kosong yang tersebar di bumi yang aku pijak saat ini.

Semua sudah kacau.  
Aspek mana yang tidak kacau?

 **Agama?**  
Sebuah kepercayaan yang dianut manusia.  
Sakral, langsung diberikan dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.  
Sekarang sudah bisa dipelintir arti dan tujuannya oleh orang-orang yang katanya berintelek, berotak, berilmu.  
Demi kepentingan golongan, kekuasaan, harta.  
Tanpa memikirkan dosa-dosa yang nanti akan dipertanggungjawabkan kelak; Entah kapan.

 **Pendidikan?**  
Tujuan awalnya memang untuk mendidik.  
Yang dari tidak tau menjadi tau.  
Lama-kelamaan.  
Disisipi doktrin-doktrin yang anak kecil tidak mereka mengerti.  
Tapi mereka menelannya bulat-bulat.  
Karena bagi mereka itu adalah bagian dari 'Kegiatan Belajar Mengajar'  
Pelajar-pelajar itu masih polos.  
Cita-citanya itu-itu saja; Karena tidak ada informasi yang disediakan.  
Pengajar enggan berinovasi.  
Ogah untuk mencari referensi lain dari sesama profesi atau sekitarnya.  
Tak sudi jika mereka harus 'diajarkan' kembali padahal status mereka adalah pengajar.  
Dasar kalian pengajar lupa daratan.

Mari bersama-sama kita tangisi sejenak; lalu beraksi.  
Mencoba membuat dunia ini menjadi lebih baik untuk kehidupan selanjutnya; jangan lari dari tanggung jawab.  
Lakukan sebisa mungkin yang kalian bisa.  
Yang menurut kalian bermanfaat.  
Tak perlu mengubah dunia.  
Mulai saja dari sekitar kita.

Jangan karena uang sudah didapat dari hasil merusak bumi yang ditinggali beserta makhluk hidup yang tinggal.  
Lalu pergi meninggalkan 'luka' dan mencari objek yang lebih baik prospeknya untuk 'diberdayakan'.  
Kira-kira itu yang aku lihat dari pemangku kekuasaan saat ini; hina.

* * *

 **Next**

 **Kwon Ji Yong; Act II (Superstar)**


	3. Act II

**Kwon Ji-Yong; Act II (Superstar)**

* * *

Superstar; idaman semua makhluk yang ada di muka bumi.  
menjadi mega bintang sudah mendapat segalanya yang ditawarkan oleh Dunia.  
Uang, Terkenal, Kehormatan, Mobil mewah, dan Perempuan.  
Aku sudah mendapatkan itu semua.  
Tapi..  
Ingin tau apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?  
Aku tidak menikmatinya.  
Banyak yang harus dikorbankan.

Aku kehilangan teman-teman lamaku yang dulu selalu mendukung aku dari belakang.  
Aku juga sangat mengerti, karena mereka takut dianggap penjilat.  
Karena yang dekat denganku, bisa jadi mereka adalah penjilat yang sesungguhnya.  
Jarang mendapat kasih saying orang tua karena ingin bertemu saja rasanya dikekang oleh jadwal.  
Mungkin kalian akan bilang tinggal telepon saja, zaman sudah canggih; percayalah rasanya itu SANGAT berbeda.  
Itu adalah rentetan resiko menjadi mega bintang; Sanggup?

Menjadi bintang yang dipuja-puja juga tidak selamanya pahit.  
Memang, aku bisa membuat rumah sendiri, membut rencana selanjutnya agar uang dapat terus mengalir kesana kemari.  
Seni terbaik abad ini bisa aku beli dan terpampang di dinding rumah.  
Membuat galeri sendiri tanpa perlu ke museum; rumahku seperti museum.

Aku yang kurus ini tidak bisa berbuat banyak; namun aku punya uang.  
Ingin menambah pundi-pundi dengan cara yang idak biasa?  
Mudah kok.  
Cukup memanggil rekanan yang ahli di bidang pembuatan taman kota.  
Buka lahan di Seoul yang kian hari kian sesak.  
Adakan penghijauan kota.  
Peresmian.  
Aku mendapatkan nama dan kehormatan.  
Sponsor pun terus berdatangan karena 'dedikasi' yang direncanakan dengan baik.  
Nyatanya; aku juga sama seperti kalian.  
Seorang penjilat.

Padahal aku ingin hidup normal seperti kebanyakan orang.  
Tapi, kehidupan normal apa yang terbayang jika kita menyebut kata 'normal'?  
Namun, ini adalah mimpi yang aku dambakan.  
Meskipun sekarang aku hidup seperti orang-orang yang selalu hadir menghias pertelevisian, sesaat aku merasakan sedih.  
Kesedihan yang tidak dapat diobati dengan mengucurkan uang yang dimiliki; aku kesepian.  
Hati ini masih merasakan kehampaan itu.

Aku butuh seseorang;  
Yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesah aku.  
Yang enggan mengkhianati.  
Yang selalu ada untukku; tentunya selain keluargaku, karena memang mereka selalu ada untukku.  
Jika dipikir-pikir, apa aku ini membutuhkan pendamping hidup?  
Apa aku membutuhkan teman-teman lama untuk kembali?  
Melupakan kalimat penjilat yang nantinya akan mereka dapatkan karena terus bersamaku.  
Sepertinya begitu; tapi itu egois.

Yang seumuran denganku, menggila bersama.  
Tak perlu sederajat;  
Tak perlu terkenal; karena yang seperti itulah yang merepotkan.  
Cukup ada untukku saat aku memintanya datang.  
Tapi aku butuh orang yang mau melihatu sebagai Kwon Ji Yong, bukan G-Dragon.  
Aku harus menekankan itu.

Andai hidup semudah itu.  
Ingin rasanya menuangkan segelas anggur dan meminumnya sendirian jika tidak ada orang yang mau melihatku sebagai Kwon Ji Yong.  
Namun, aku tidak bisa.  
Aku harus bekerja banting tulang, membangun sebuah karakter semu.  
produksi lagu untuk mengais-ngais uang, dan membintangi iklan komersial yang setiap hari terus berdatangan.  
Dan berkat itu, aku bisa keliling dunia tanpa takut tabungan berkurang.  
Karena aku keliling dunia juga karena pekerjaan; Dunia ini memang tidak adil.

Seandainya aku bisa mengutarakan hasrat batin yang bersemayam di hati, jujur saja; aku muak.  
Aku lelah, meskipun penggemar sdah tau bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang figur public yang menjadi panutan; yang menjadi ikon fashion; yang menggebrak kebiasaan lama dengan inovasi nyata.  
Hari ini; Besok; Lusa; Setiap hari adalah pekerjaan bagiku.  
JIka aku menuliskan sesuatu di sosial media dan mengatakan bahwa aku sedang liburan; percayalah sebenarnya aku bekerja.

Lelah dengan semua omong kosong yang aku mulai sendiri.  
Tapi jika aku tidak bekerja; rasanya aneh.  
Seperti ada yang tertinggal.  
Walaupun hal itu adalah yang ingin aku tinggal di belakang dan melangkah maju demi mendapat kehidupan 'normal' yang aku dambakan.

Aku berkata 'hai!' dan 'kenapa?' kepada diri sendiri.  
Sembari diam dalam bisu, membayangkan sebuah interaksi yang tidak dibangun atas kepopuleran semata.  
Hello? Seharusnya aku tidak sendirian.  
Aku juga bukan anak kecil lagi yang menganggap benda mati itu hidup dan mengajak barang tersebut untuk berbicara; itu gila.

Sekilas;  
Kala aku belum menjadi sosok yang sekarang.  
Aku pernah merasakan wujud cinta yang sesungguhnya yang diberikan orang lain terhadapku, terlebih dia memberikan rasa cintanya kepada sosok Kwon Ji Yong; saat itu aku senang.  
Rupanya yang tak tergantikan.  
Tak dapat berpaling.  
Pasrah.  
Karena dia cantik di dalam dan di luar; bagaimana bisa aku berpaling?  
Dia selalu saja mampu mengalihkan pandanganku, ada saja caranya.

Tapi, kalian semua merusak momen itu.  
Memaksa aku untuk mengakhiri itu semua.  
Padahal sudah susah-susah mencari sosok yang mau melihatku dari sisi lain di luar panggung.  
Kalian dengan seenak jidat berteriak demi 'oppa' yang kalian puja; padahal yang kalin puja itu tidak peduli dengan kalian.

Bisa saja aku terus melanjutkan hubungan; tapi aku harus mengerti keadaan dia.  
Dengan ganasnya kalian obrak-abrik mentalnya, mencemooh apapun yang dia lakukan, menghardiknya tanpa perasaan manusiawi.

Karena kalian juga; para 'pemberi' uang.  
Aku harus membuang jauh-jauh rencana masa depan dengannya.  
Sampai akhirnya dia menangis.  
Menumpahkan segala keluh kesah di pundakku ditengah bulan purnama yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Aku sendir juga bertanya pada saat itu.  
Kenapa aku juga ikut menangis?  
Kenapa kita berdua menangis?  
Seakan-akan lupa akan apa yang sudah dilalui.  
Dengan bodohnya hati kecil ini bertanya pada bintang yang terpajang diatas lukisanyang tidak sekalipun manusia dapat menyentuhnya; aku bertanya pada langit.

Aku butuh seseorang; tapi aku tidak punya siapa-siapa.  
Karena itu, hari-hariku hanya bisa tergambarkan oleh satu kata.  
Buat kalian itu hanyalah sebuah kata.  
Buat aku itu berjuta maknanya;

Hampa.

* * *

 **Next**

 **Kwon Ji Yong; Act III (Untitled, 2014)**


	4. Act III

**Kwon Ji Yong; Act III (Untitled, 2014)**

* * *

Kalau boleh aku mengutarakan keinginan yang paling diinginkan saat ini;  
Aku ingin kamu kembali.  
Aku tau kamu benci sekaligus takut karena aku sudah menyakitimu.  
Aku melakukannya juga demi dirimu.  
Aku tidak ingin kamu disakiti oleh orang-orang yang senang sekali menghardikmu.  
Meskipun itu naif; aku tidak punya pilihan lain.  
Di hari itu juga, aku juga membuat kamu menangis; lengkap sudah kebodohanku.

Aku ingin membelamu.  
Namun apa dayanya aku yang dikekang dari berbagai sisi.  
Maafkan aku.  
Walau harus berkali-kali aku ucapkan hingga mulut ini tidak bisa berbicara.  
Semuanya sudah terlambat.  
Ternyata; menjadi superstar itu tidak sebebas itu.  
Menjalin hubungan saja harus mendapat persetujuan penggemar; tidak masuk akal.  
Aku baru sadar berkat kejadian ini.

Mungkin aku sedang mabuk saat mengutarakan ini.  
Tapi aku sadar akan apa yang aku ucapkan.  
Terserah jika aku harus kehilangan semua yang sudah aku raih saat ini.  
Asal aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi; permintaan yang bodoh.  
Tak masalah jika aku hanya bisa bertemu di alam mimpi; aku tak peduli.  
Agar kita bisa kembali jatuh cinta seperti sedia kala.  
Bisa bebas berekspresi dalam menyatakan cinta; tanpa takut ada yang mengganggu.

Akan lebih mudah jika aku meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.  
Daripada menerima permintaan maaf darimu; aku tidak layak.  
Meski waktu terus berputar, mendorong badan ini untuk terus melangkah.  
Aku hanya ingin mencintai kamu.  
Hanya ingin merasa ada kamu yang hadir disisiku; walau bagai kabut; hanya menyelimuti.  
Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup; tidak lebih.

Sebentar lagi album perpisahan sebelum menjalani wajib militer yang aku buat akan dirilis.  
Aku menuliskan lirik ini spesial untukmu.  
Entahlah, apa perasaanku saat menulis ini akan tersampaikan.  
Kalaupun tidak, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.  
Lolos rekaman saja aku sudah bersyukur.  
Meskipun begitu, aku berharap kamu baik-baik saja disana.  
Entah sekarang kamu berada dimana.  
Walau aku bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi di kehidupanmu; tidak masalah.

Hati kecil ini masih terus memanjatkan doa agar kamu kembali kepadaku.  
Hal bodoh yang aku kira hanya karangan puitis orang yang putus asa; kini aku benar-benar merasakannya.  
Entah apa yang Tuhan rencanakan, yang pasti aku tidak berharap banyak.  
Berkomunikasi kepadaNya saja tidak pernah.  
Apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan?  
Maafakn aku, Pemilik semesta alam; Engkau yang abadi; tidak seperti makhluk ciptaanmu ini.

Jika waktu bisa diputar ulang.  
Aku akan mempertahankan hubungan kita.  
Memelukmu dengan erat.  
Melindungimu sesuai kemampuan raga.  
Hanya dirimu yang melihatku sebagai aku yang sesungguhnya.  
Bukan yang berada di panggung megah nan mewah itu.  
Tapi, hati kecilmu berkata lain bukan?  
 _After all of this._  
Menginginkan apa yang sudah kita bangun kandas dengan mudahnya diterpa oleh angin yang berhembus.  
Sampai hari ini aku masih tidak percaya jika hubungan ini sudah berakhir.  
Namun aku harus menampar diri sendiri; karena waktu tak dapat diputar kembali.

Kisah kita tidak akan pernah sama; tak bisa diduplikasi.  
Kamu untuk aku; aku untuk kamu.  
Tidak ada yang tau sudah sedalam apa perasaan kita; yang pasti tidak bisa diukur; hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Seandainya;  
Aku bisa menghapus seluruh ingatan masa lalu.  
Semudah menghapus papan tulis kelas.  
Seluruh memori yang melekat dibenak.  
Aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu lagi.

Tidak.  
Sebenarnya.  
Seandainya itu berarti aku benar-benar lenyap dari bumi.  
Dan bertemu denganmu di kehidupan selanjutnya;  
Aku ingin jatuh cinta denganmu lagi.  
Seperti sedia kala; saat kertas itu masih putih; belum tersentuh.

Mungkin pernyataan ini gila.  
Ketahuilah; ini adalah yang bisa aku pikirkan saat ini.  
Ditengah tekanan dari berbagai sisi yang menuntut rasionalitas dari seorang G-Dragon.  
Tuhan, tolong kabulkan permohonan hambamu yang penuh nista ini.

* * *

 **Next**

 **Kwon Ji Yong; Outro (Divina Commedia)**


	5. Outro

**Kwon Ji Yong; Outro (Divina Commedia)**

* * *

 **Divina Commedia**  
Narasi dengan alur yang berlawanan dengan tragedi.  
alih-alih berakhir dengan kematian dan kejatuhan seorang karakter utama.  
Itu bisa berakhir dengan alur cerita yang lebih manis.

Namun sangat disayangkan; itu hanyalah dongeng belaka.  
Tidak bisa diimplementasikan di dunia yang sebenarnya.  
Hanya pelarian bagi yang merasa hidup tidak pernah adil.

Tidak pernah adil?  
Menurutku hidup ini adil.  
Siapa yang bisa mencari celah untuk bertahan; dialah yang bertahan; tidak lebih.  
Bukan menjadi pemenang; hanya bertahan.  
Seperti mengikuti sebuah kejuaraan.  
Yang bertahan paling lama yang menjadi juara kan?

Memulai itu memang sulit.  
Memiliki cita-cita itu memang sulit.  
Sulit ketika disekeliling tidak ada yang mendukung.  
Karena cita-cita ini sangat hina; dimata mereka.  
Malah 'menganjurkan' kerja kantoran; kau pikir kau tau segalanya?

Sekarang? Yang 'menganjurkan' aku untuk kerja kantoran ada dimana?  
Nasibnya bagaimana? Sudah menjadi CEO? Belum kan?  
Maka dari itu; jangan bertingkah layaknya paranormal.

Saat orang lain tumbuh dengan wajar.  
Aku disini menghitung saham milikku.  
Itulah mengapa aku tidak tumbuh dengan 'wajar'.  
Ditambah lagi, aku adalah seorang perokok.  
Tak ketinggalan juga, aku tidak bisa mengatur pola makan; lengkap sudah.

Suster, tolong obati pria berumur 30 ini.  
Aku mengoleksi berbagai macam penyakit di tubuh.  
Tak usah pikirkan biayanya.  
Berapapun akan aku bayar.  
Jadikan aku ini pangeran uangmu.  
Tidak masalah.  
Karena kekayaanku sudah lebih dari cukup sampai terbaring selamanya.  
Apa aku aneh berpikir seperti itu?  
Normal-normal saja, kan?

Hati kecil ini ingin sekali berkata langsung dihadapan ibu;  
Bu, jangan khawatirkan aku.  
Setumpuk masalah yang aku hadapi, tak akan membuat anakmu goyah.  
Karena aku ini adalah akar dari segala solusi; Sombong sekali.  
Apa yang aku katakan ini benar kah?  
Apa selama ini aku yang salah?

Hidup ini penuh ilusi.  
Siapa yang benar? Siapa yang salah?  
Bagaimana jika seseorang melakukan tindakan yang merugikan orang lain, sebenarnya adalah tindakan yang benar?  
Merampas hak yang memang bukan menjadi miliknya?  
Lihatlah dari dua sisi.  
Kau akan mengerti.  
Bagaimana beratnya menjadi seorang pengadil.

Ada bukti, belum tentu itu adalah bukti yang sebenarnya.  
Bisa saja dikarang.  
Bisa saja diambil dari tempat yang tidak terduga.  
Seorang pengadil juga manusia.  
Bisa salah dalam mengambil keputusan.  
Bisa merugikan orang lain.  
Lalu untuk apa ada pengadil?

Apa pemikiranku masuk akal? Atau tidak?  
Aku saja yang berkata demikian saja bingung.  
Yang pasti, hanya satu yang aku percaya; Hanya Tuhan yang maha adil.  
Meski aku tidak dekat denganNya.

Akan aku koreksi pernyataanku barusan; Hidup ini adalah ilusi yang dibalut komedi.  
Kenapa?  
Karena kita bisa tertawa dan kita juga bisa menangis.  
Bisa membuat berbagai macam ekspresi.  
Bisakah kalian tebak saat aku berhadapan dengan kalian di panggung?  
Ekspresi apa yang aku gunakan?  
Benarkah itu adalah ekspresi yang tulus dari hati?  
Tidak tau kan?

Kalian akan berdalih dan mengatakan oppa kalian ini sangat baik.  
Ketahuilah;  
Kalian hanya melihat puncak gunung es.  
Oppa kalian berkata A, belum tentu isi pikirannya A.  
Paham maksudnya?  
Penampilan itu bisa menipu; berbahaya.

Apalagi kalau sudah mahir menggunakan topeng.  
Seandainya oppa kalian sengaja tidak menggunakan topeng.  
Kalian tidak suka.  
Kalian tinggal bilang kecewa dengan oppa; cari yang baru.  
Toh, Oppa kalian juga tidak peduli; uang kalian sudah dirampas.  
Tanpa diadili di pengadilan.  
Ditambah lagi dilindungi dengan hukum legalitas;  
Hidup ini ilusi yang dibalut komedi kan?

Bias kalian juga orang bodoh.  
Berarti aku juga bodoh? Iya.  
Tidak akan aku pungkiri.  
Menukarkan hidup demi satu hal; Bertahan hidup.  
Mendapatkan 'hidup' itu dengan cara membeberkan nama panggung palsu penuh drama.  
Tinggal sebut harga; kalian bayar.  
Hidupku dirampas oleh sang pembayar;  
Hidup ini adil kan?

Sukses.  
Orang-orang mencari itu.  
Tapi sukses yang seperti apa?  
Bekerja keras dengan menjiwainya; Bukankah itu juga sukses?  
Namun orang-orang tidak ingin sadar.  
Mereka butuh sesuatu yang bisa ditunjukkan.  
Bukan sesuatu yang hanya disadari diri sendiri.  
Sekali lagi aku ingin menegaskan;  
Hidup ini ilusi yang dibalut komedi.  
Aku membual? Kalian sendiri juga merasakannya kan?

G-Dragon ini sudah pernah menjadi sukses.  
Semua yang harus dibangun adalah rasa percaya diri.  
Kesempatan tak akan datang dua kali.  
Kesempatan juga tidak akan datang menghampiri; kita yang hampiri.

Cita-citamu terhambat? Terhadang oleh ombak besar? Terbawa arus?  
Mudah saja.  
Berenang didalamnya;  
Berselancar diatasnya;  
Aku jamin tidak akan terbawa arus.  
Karena usaha tidak pernah mengkhianati.  
Tuhan juga tau jika usaha kita sudah mencapai batas.  
Pasti akan dibalas dengan hadiah terbaik; Hanya Tuhan yang maha adil.

Kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda.  
Ada pernyataan yang sering orang-orang lontarkan.  
Dunia yang berbeda?  
Hanya manusia yang menggolong-golongkan dengan alasan _agar jelas_.  
Mau aku beri contoh?

Dunia Panggung;  
Perencanaan, Produksi, Koreografi, Visual.  
Empat hal itu saja sampai ada dunianya sendiri dan _harus_ dipecah-pecah lagi.  
Tentu saja masih banyak lagi yang harus dilakukan.

Dunia Musik;  
Pop, K-Pop, J-Pop.  
Ketiga hal itu saja sudah dibedakan hanya karena bahasa.  
Padahal musik itu universal.  
Benar?  
Atau aku salah?

Mencari alasan konkrit untuk membedakan.  
Agar 'lebih mudah' mengurusnya.  
Terutama untuk ajang penghargaan.  
Berbekal piala; semua musisi menginginkannya.  
Untuk mendapat pengakuan khayalak luas.  
Padahal, saat kita meninggalkan jasad tubuh; apa penghargaan itu akan ditanya oleh Tuhan?

Tidak.

Aku kira bualanku sudah lebih dari cukup.  
Terimakasih sudah tidak menceramahi manusia yang sok tau ini.  
Selamat Pagi;  
Selamat Siang;  
Selamat Malam;  
Jika aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat kalian karena wajib militer.  
Dimanapun kalian berada.  
Kapanpun kalian melihatnya.

Salam dari warga negara Korea Selatan.  
Yang hanya memiliki bakat bernyanyi; yang sekarang menjadi mega bintang internasional.  
Menikmati hidupnya.  
Hidup yang penuh ilusi dibalut komedi;  
 **Divina Commedia.**

* * *

 **Kwon Ji Yong [SELESAI]**

 _ **Thank you for reading and have a nice day! :))**_


End file.
